Pokemon: Destinies
by Dahmun
Summary: A story about three friends starting their adventures. Their bonds are tested, not only between themselves, but their Pokemon and new friends too. They aren't together physically, but know that they are together in their hearts. Maybe something else might strike their hearts on their adventures too? Anything is possible.


**A/N:** I haven't written anything in forever, this is my first fic back. Had some fun with it. Going to be an on-going series of course. First chapter, hopefully you all enjoy it. Read it, comment if you'd like. I'd appreciate it all. Now without further ado...**  
**

**Chapter 1: Bittersweet Beginnings**

* * *

"This is it guys. Exciting isn't it?" Aydan chuckled, lying down on the grass. "Tomorrow we all go our separate ways."

"How's that exciting?" Sam sighed, mumbling something no one could really understand.

"What'd you say?" Clive asked. "And it's not like it's going to be forever. We'll still see each other every time we come back home hopefully." He was the only one standing now, looking off to the distance. The blue-haired youth placed his hand on top of Sam's head and messed up his thick black hair. "Don't be so sensitive. Maybe if we're lucky enough we might see each other on the road too."

"That's like a one in a million chance," The black-haired boy nodded, moving his head, and straightening his hair. "After I get my Pokemon tomorrow I'm being shipped off to HopHopHop Town, you think I want to do that?"

"You'll be fine!" Aydan reassured him. "You're just starting your journey somewhere else, it's not like you're starting late like Clive."

"I'm only starting late because I have a leadership conference to go to first." He chimed in. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the night." Clive took a seat next to his friends and closed his eyes, taking in the fresh night air of Pallet Town.

"Am I the only one who cares?" The depressed Sam sighed again.

"Sam, it'll be alright. It's always worked out in the end." The brunette said, lifting his arms behind his head. "If you ever get lonely just look up at the sky and know that we're looking at the same sky as you. Then we'll always be in the same place."

"That's a good way to look at it." Clive grinned. "Sam, we're always a call away too, so don't worry about it so much. It'll be fun not being in Pallet Town anymore, even though we aren't together."

"Alright," the teen said, biting his lips. "You both have some kind of plan though. You want to become a gym leader, Aydan wants to become a Pokemon master, and I'm not sure."

"Whatever you decide, you'll be the best at it! No problem at all!" Aydan chuckled. "Oh and Clive, once you become a gym leader, I call first dibs on challenging you. I want to be the first to get your badge."

"It's not like it's going to be that easy," Clive laughed, "and we'll see how this conference goes first. I mean, I still have a lot of time to decide."

"That's true," Aydan yawned. He stretched his arms and let out a deep breath. "Tomorrow morning…"

The next day came slowly. The three friends were to meet at the bottom of the hill, leading up to Professor Oak's lab. The first to arrive was the always on time, Clive. He whistled a tune and was greeted by Sam first, whistling the same song back to his friend.

"Good morning, Sam!" Clive cheerily said, smiling at his still sulking friend. "Smile, it'll help."

"Hey," he responded, kicking a pebble. "Shocking, Aydan's not here yet." The two laughed at the joke, both knowing full well that their friend was always the last to show, and always making it a grand entrance when he did.

"Mornin'!" A voice yelled from afar. Down the road Aydan's silhouette appeared. With his white jacket, with orange stripes and matching orange headband he waved at his two friends, almost prancing towards them. "You guys are here so early! I just pretty much just got out of the shower!"

"We did make the appointment for the morning, and it was your idea, remember?" Clive sighed. "Wasn't it you who said: 'the early bird gets the worm?'"

"Was it?"

"Yeah," Sam said, lightly smiling. "We should hurry, I'm sure the professor's been waiting on us."

The three entered the lab standing next to one another full of both excitement and anxiety. They were greeted by one of Oak's assistants who led them to the professor who had been tending to Pokemon in his lab.

"Ah! Boys, you're all finally here!" The elderly man said, jumping from his seat. "I've got your starters ready over here." He led the boys to his back room which had a pen filled with three Pokemon. A charmander, a squirtle, and a bulbasuar played in the pen and greeted the boys with wide grins. "These three are yours, now it's just up to you to choose which one you would like."

Aydan was the first to say anything, smiling back at the starter Pokemon. "I'm going with Charmander."

"Is that right?" The professor said, tilting his head. "And how about you Sam?"

"I'd like to have Bulbasuar." The quiet one responded. "We've talked about it already."

"Ah! Well that's good! And that means Squirtle here is for you, Clive?"

"Yes, that's right Professor Oak." Clive nodded, "He'll be with me at the conference."

"Oh, I almost forgot about that!" Oak laughed, "I should prepare you for that. Come back later today and I can fill you in on more of that." The professor handed each boy their respective Pokeball and lectured them before letting them go, "Remember they aren't just tools for your own benefits. They are living and breathing things just like you and I. Treat them with respect and they will do the same." He handed each boy a Pokedex and five starting Pokeball's, sending them on their merry way. "Remember to come back Clive!"

"Will do professor!" The blue haired trainer bowed. "Thanks again!"

"Thank you!" Aydan and Sam said in unison, heading back out.

The three friends made their way to the gates of Pallet Town all knowing what was going to happen next.

"Now this is it." Aydan chuckled. He was going to be the first one gone this time, unlike usually. "Exciting that I'll be the first one and not last." He turned to his friends and smiled. "We will see each other on the road, I'm pretty sure of it."

Giving Clive the first hug he patted the future gym leader on the back and laughed, "Train hard so it doesn't take me one Pokemon to beat'cha."

"In your dreams, man." Clive responded, laughing back at his friend.

Turning to Sam, Aydan wrapped his arm around his neck and messed up his hair, "Don't be so sad anymore. Have fun when you leave, I know you can do it without us."

"I'll try." Was all he said, not bothering to fix his hair.

Aydan started his walk and took his first step onto Route 1 as a trainer. He turned to his friends and waved them goodbye, knowing that they were going to see each other really soon. "Take care you guys! In no time we'll see each other!"

The two watched Aydan walk off into the distance until only his silhouette remained.

"It's time for me to go too." Sam sighed, turning to Clive. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Sam." Clive smiled, giving his sad friend a hug. "Be happy, you have to be for your Pokemon now."

"I'll do my best." The newbie trainer said.

The two parted ways, Clive heading back to Professor Oak's lab and Sam back to his home. Sam was leaving that day to HopHopHop Town to see his grandparents and start his journey like Aydan. Clive was going to a conference for bright future leaders. The three friends began their adventures together long ago, now it was time for them to do it without each other there. Their paths will cross both good and bad, testing their bonds, and leading them to their destiny of something greater. This was just the beginning.


End file.
